Hipócrita APH itaCest One-shot
by Yo-senpai
Summary: Lovino era hipócrita. Y Feliciano también lo era. [APH fanfic, OneShot] ItaCest North Italy x South Italy
_**Advertencias: Incesto, sexo no muy explícito y relaciones homosexuales.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen; éstos son obra del gran Himaruya, yo sólo me encargo de destrozar su bonita obra con relaciones gays incestuales entre países...**_

* * *

Lovino era hipócrita.

Eso lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Todos pensaban lo básico sobre él, que era testarudo, mal hablado y gruñón; y él no iba a esforzarse en cambiar esto.

Pero algunos, como mucho un par de amigos cercanos; que eran contados con los dedos de las manos, lo sabían, o lo creían.

Sí, podía ser borde, comportarse como un bastardo ante los demás, un coqueto que gustaba de ligar con bellas mujeres y un útil-para-nada.

Lo único que sabía hacer era insultar y cambiar su personalidad en presencia de una dama.

Eso no era del todo verdad; pues era muy bueno en la cocina, no se manejaba mal en el arte y sabía tocar varias sonatas y conciertos en la soledad de su habitación.

Claro que, todo era opacado por su hermano.

Feliciano.

Ahhh, Feliciano.

El chico con la sonrisa más amplia que conocerás, un cobarde sin remedio, y, para que engañarnos, algo inocentón y estúpido.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Su hermano había visto muchas guerras y oído de demasiadas batallas, vivido experiencias que servirían para cuentos de miedo y luchas que helarían la sangre hasta al bastardo de las patatas.

Había sido salvado por llantos de mujeres desesperadas y hecho caer con risas de pequeños niños, se había congelado con fuego y quemado con hielo; pero él sólo se quedaría sentado en su sitio, quizás balanceándose, soltando esa estúpida muletilla y sonriendo como si no comprendiese nada.

Porque, al igual que él, Feliciano también era un hipócrita.

Un grandísimo y estúpido idiota.

Sí, fingía su miedo a cosas irrelevantes, su dolor a heridas innecesarias y esa tonta sonrisa que le acompañaba a todos lados.

Y nadie se daba cuenta.

Todos pensaban: "Siempre ha sido así, ¿por qué fingiría él?"

Todos menos Lovino.

¿Acaso, ellos estuvieron allí, junto al menor, durante el reinado de la Mafia, durante el apogeo de la castigadora Santa Inquisición, durante las enfermedades que mataban a las personas entre los recovecos de Venecia?

No, sólo él.

Pero claro, nadie dirá nada.

Todos saben lo mismo, sienten lo mismo, piensan lo mismo, son copias de rugoso papel cuya tinta ha manchado las palabras escritas por la pluma de la vida; pero... Nadie dirá nada.

Han vivido lo suficiente como para saber que, no merece la pena luchar por algo que ya se ha perdido.

Hubieron muchos que lo intentaron, de ejemplo a España, a Inglaterra, o las tierras de Medio Oriente.

Hoy día siguen intentándolo, quizás silenciosamente, en suaves susurros que se deslizan por sus labios hasta llegar a ninguna parte.

Después de todo, todos son hipócritas.

Eso es lo que diría Lovino, al observar a su bello hermano observar las oscuras calles de Roma.

Eso es lo que susurraría sobre la piel del menor, al deslizar sus secos labios por el suave y dulce intrincado que imitaba el laberinto de las calles de Venecia.

Eso es lo que pensaría mientras se deshace de las últimas prendas que cubren el cuerpo prácticamente desnudo del otro italiano.

Eso es lo que gemiría al oído de Feliciano mientras se introduce en él, esperando el momento para empezar a moverse mientras se agarra a sus hombros desnudos.

Eso es lo que marcaría en su cuello y en sus labios, en las caricias que no fueron repartidas y las que quedaron sin ser recibidas.

Eso es lo que gritaría al llegar al clímax junto a su hermano, uniendo sus frentes y bocas en un intento desesperado por salir de ese infierno que era la inmortalidad, que consumía sus almas y sus corazones a través del paso del tiempo, los cuales pedían de rodillas parar de luchar. Pero no lo harían.

Eso es lo que confesaría Lovino ante los tristes ojos de Feliciano.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie diría nada, nadie susurraría nada y nadie gritaría nada.

Solo sonreirían pretendiendo que no están rotos, que no están cansados, que no esconden un amor enfermo.

Y nadie diría nada.

Después de todo...

La vida en sí es hipócrita.


End file.
